Through the lights
by The K9
Summary: Hinata hyuga died during pain's attack. Now she has to deal with soul society's chaos along with some friends from Konoha yes she expected to be in crazy situations but she would have never thought of falling in love with squad 10 captain. they're going to be other crossover pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Normal pov

Shinigami students all filled the room while Hinata sat in the back of the room. She has grown out of her stutter and wasn't shy anymore, but it didn't mean she changed a lot she still loves cinnamon buns, and pressing flowers. Since pain's attacked Konoha and her being in the his way of killing naruto was a drastic change of she had died, but now attending an academy of soul reapers huh who knew. Even her hairstyle had changed .She didn't have straight cut across bangs the are messy well not too messy they are slide to the left and her hair is shoulder length and had layers which the ends of her hair spiked up. Along with one strand of a braid.

Bored of the class clatter she let her eyes wonder across the class. Then a white hair boy caught her eyes. Is he new here? The mysterious boy is just looking out the window seem peaceful or just bored.

" Hey Hinata! " she squeaks at the person interrupted her thoughts " Kusaka! How many times do I have to tell you that never scare me like that!" Kusaka raised his arms in a surrender way or more like calm down way " Easy there nata, I didn't mean to scare you "

" yea right humph you always- " she glanced at the boy staring in our way " who are you staring at? " Kusaka looked back to see the boy turning away quickly " hmm he's here " he made his way to him " hi my names Sojiro Kusaka and that over there is Hinata hyuga " Hinata waved from where she was. The boy blinked in surprise he replied " my name is Toshiro Hitsugaya "


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: okay one thing straight Toshiro is not short he's renji's size

/

Since the day Hinata meet toshiro they instantly became friends some even thought they where a couple.

Years passed Toshiro became squad 10 captain while Hinata is squad 2 lieutenant. She didn't think that some of her friends went to soul society, boy she was wrong Kakashi, Neji, Tenten , Temari and Sasuke had joined in. It saddened her that they didn't live a happy but they were ninjas it's their duty to protect Konoha with their lives. Kakashi is the 3rd seat of squad 8, Neji is the lieutenant of squad 3 while Kira is the 3rd seat of his squad, Tenten is the 3rd seat of squad 5, Temari became lieutenant of squad 13, Sasuke is 3rd seat of squad 7 he and shuhei got along pretty well. Yes they're 3rd seat but they are powerful.

Hinata and Soi fon got along well Hinata follows orders well unlike their 3rd seat Omaeda being lazy causing Soi fon to be super strict.

Hinata's zanpakto is powerful its self

 **Yoruhi /** _dark fire._ Now, Hinata sat there doing paperwork she sighed _man these_ _paperworks_ _are such a pain_.

 _"_ Hey! Stupid girl " Hinata felt her eye twitch " Is that! Anyway! To call your lieutenant! Omaede! " anime fire show in her e yes, Omaeda cowering with fear " N-no m-ma'am "

" Good so what do you want I'm pretty busy " wow since when did she get so scary " uh captain hitsugaya is looking for you " Hinata felt a blush rising " Tell him to wait "

" Huh a lieutenant ignoring her job for her boyfriend how stupid " Omaeda muttered

" Okay one I finished the paperwork, two how many times do I have to say he's **not** my boyfriend! And get back to where you came from you don't have to pester me all the time! " Hinata growled. To which Omaeda ran out of the room

" Omaeda giving you trouble? " Toshiro spoke coming into view from the door frame. " yea... That guy can't take a hit since captain chose me to be her lieutenant since then he's a pain in the ass" Hinata grin " So **captain** what did you need? "

Toshiro blushed, okay she admits it, she sometimes flirts with him but she could help but laugh because it only seems that when **she** called him captain he blushes and its so fun to read him. What Hinata didn't notice is the a mischievous smirk slid across Toshiro's face leaning across her desk whispered

" Well every captain needs a first mate I was wondering if you'd be mine " Hinata felt her face redden _no way I'm going to lose to him!_ Hinata thought and stepping up her game " Maaaaybe only if your going to be my captain **only** **"** Hinata purrs forgetting it was all a harmless game. Toshiro looked at her with meaningful eyes quickly retreating he coughed " um did you hear about kuchki going to the living "

" yes I hope it'll go while for her since shiba kaien incident she hasn't been at her best " Hinata thought of rukia like a little sister and seeing her in pain was sad to see.

" captain hitsugaya if your done flirting with my lieutenant you may go now me and hyuga have things to do " Captain Soi fon butted in with a smirk _really not her too_ both Toshiro and Hinata thought. " well I sha'll be leaving now, good day captain... Hinata " Toshiro made his way out.

Once he had left, Soi fon and Hinata went to go to hunt some hollows " why can't you and hitsugaya just get together? " Soi fon muttered on their way to their distention

" What? Captain not you too? " Hinata groaned Soi fon chuckled " Well it obvious you two have feelings for each other "

" okay since when are you a love expert? You pretty much drool over my cousin, so I wouldn't be saying anything captain " Hinata snapped at her.

Soi Fon blushed and went faster _haha I won this war!_ Hinata grinned at her victory


	3. Chapter 3

So thank for reading

/

Silence, was all the room was fill, Hinata sat at her desk painting details in her guitar that she had gotten when she once visited the living. " Hyuga! " Soi fon's angry yell filled the room causing Hinata scramble at of her chair.

" Yes captain! Did the captains meeting go well? " Hinata wanted to face palm her self for asking that the captains mad of course it didn't go well.

" Hyuga, answer the me with truth, did you know Rukia Kuchki transferred her soul reaper powers to one of living?" Soi fon said slowly yet dangerously. _Rukia did what?!_ " No ma'am I haven't, not since she left I haven't had any contact with her " Hinata muttered. _Rukia isn't stupid enough to do such a thing she must have a reason._

Soi fon looked ready for battle, which kind of terrified Hinata, " Captain Soi fon " a voice came from the back of the door, " What is it! " the captain barked back " Well come in ! "

The door opened to reveal neji, Soi fon's face seem to lose its color. Hinata can't blame her captain he didn't have his long hair anymore he had short messy hair now, he also didn't have the caged bird seal anymore.

" N-neji I-I didn't know it was you " Soi fon stuttered, Hinata tried to not laugh at the now red faced captain.

" It's alright captain I just wanted to talk to you about something important " neji gave me a ' alone ' face. " Okay! Uh captain I just remembered that temari wants me to help her with the new recruits in her squad so see you later! " I ran out.

Soi fon pov.

Once Hinata left the room I started getting nervous. Neji always talks to his cousin about everything. " so Soi fon who is going to get kuchki? " Neji questioned _really that's all he came for I knew it_ Soifon thought.

" oh uh Captain Byakuya and his lieutenant Renji Abarai " Soi fon muttered. Silence filled the room, " Neji what did you really come for? "

Soi fon could have sworn she heard someone behind her doors.

Neji froze " I...never mind I'll take my leave " he bowed and left.

Before Neji left Hinata pov.

Me, rangiku, temari, and tenten were outside the doors our ears pressed against them " Neji why did you really come for ? "

" Yes come on Neji ! You tell her! " rangiku exclaimed. The rest hushed her " ssssssssssssssshh " rangiku pouted.

 _Come on Neji_ hinata thought " I... Never mind, I'll take my leave " Neji said. All of us groaned " That idiot! " temari hissed, we heard foot steps coming " let's go! " tenten exclaimed. We all ran of to a bar.

Time skip 30 mins later

" why can't he confess! Like my dear Renji did " TenTen slurred after have five shots of sake, " I don't know maybe he's shy " Hinata slurred also. " well by the looks of it Soi fon is getting impatient " rangiku muttered while having a shoulder around temari and swinging herself obviously had to much to drink.

" Hey rangiku I think You shouldn't drink more shiro will get angry at you " Hinata said

" Hey yea how come you and captain hitsugaya haven't got together by now " TenTen questioned.

Hinata turend red taking a sip of her sake clearing her " so! Why do you think rukia gave up her soul reaper powers?" Trying to change the subject, but she noticed that they all passed out " well that was close, huh I guess it's my turn " Hinata moved the things on the table and passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

" Hey" strange where is the voice coming from? " .hey!... Hinata! Wake up! " hinata jolted up. She came face to face to Toshiro oh no, " Hi toshiro what you doing? " Hinata ask nervously.

" oh I don't know maybe trying

wake up second squad lieutenant! " toshiro yelled, Hinata sweat dropped

" yea... About that... Wait where's temari, TenTen, and rangiku?" Hinata said while looking around

Toshiro sighed " They left you were the only one who didn't wake up until now "

'some friends they are' hinata thought miserably. " So would you care for a drink shiro? " Hinata said hoping that he'll forget of what happened. Toshiro glared at her, hinata shrieked.

" haha stupid question so how's your morning so far? " Hinata fanned herself but stopped when Toshiro gave her a glare she gulped " umm well it was nice chatting with ya and you must be pretty busy today " Hinata muttered while making a run for it.

~ Time skip. ~

Panting Hinata arrived at squad two ' man that was close ' Hinata looked to her right and saw her captain grumbling about something curious Hinata went over to her. " ah captain are you alright? "

" Captain Kuchki and Renji has been assigned to bring rukia kuchki back " soi fong muttered

" oh...wait when did that happen? " Hinata said curiously while sitting down at her desk trying to get started at the piles of paperwork.

" there was a captains meeting in the morning when you were passed out in the bar " Soi fon said the last part darkly.

Hinata's jaw dropped " how did you find out? "

Soi fon smirked " oh I have my ways and because of that you have extra paperwork" "Nooooooooooo!" Hinata cried dramatically.


	5. Chapter 5

Im so sorry guys i had a writers block but I changed some stuff now chapter 4 check it out. High school semester tests are coming stressing me out but yea sorry Guys I will probably update a in a day or two.

So please  
"So check the new changes in chapter 4 plz


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: hey guys I'm sorry for not updating and this chapter in might be bad cause I'm sleepy right now.

#######

Exhausted after all that her captain put her through hinata jumped on a rooftop and lied down to try to enjoy the peaceful night. ' man what a day ' hinata chuckles to herself while starring at the stars a light thump was was heard about five feet away from her head. "Hm?" Hinata tilted her head back to see sasuke starring down at her " hey hyuga " sasuke muttered keeping a poker face on. Hinata smiled at him she laughed mentality that he has never changed.

" hey sasuke " hinata patted a spot next to her inviting him to lay down with her. He grunted layed down next to her. Silence filled the air, " hyuga, why are you always out here at night? " sasuke spoke. Hinata giggled which made sasuke scowl, she said " because its peaceful and the night is such a beautiful mystery " sasuke frowned and looked at her " that can't be the only the reason ".

Hinata sighed " your always so stubborn" she paused and sat up pulling her knees up to her chest " because it seem the only time of day that I get to think back on my life I mean how weak I was and how I matured, grew stronger, more confident "

" you weren't always weak hyuga"

Hinata snorted " oh please sasuke it was mostly you guys and my teammates that did the fighting and the rescuing and I was...the one who did the rescuing. You had adventures sasuke I didn't plain missions and if someone need help naruto and sakura were always the ones to go " hinata muttered the last part her eyes swelled with tears but she blinked them away. Sasuke was about to say something but a portal arrived below them they quickly got there zanpaktos out. But soon byakuya, renji, and rukia were seen. Hinata lowered her spiritual pressure sasuke follow her her lead. Rukia has tears streaming down her cheeks and renji had a bloody shoulder. ' what in the world happened to them? '


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : im soo sorry i havent uodated i really didnt know how to start this chapter.

Hinata walked through the halls heading towards the sixth barracks where Renji and Byakuya had imprisoned rukia in. She hasn't spoken to her since she has returned Hinata still didn't know what had happened in the world of the living she just had heard rumors that Renji fought with the substitute soul reaper.

Hinata reached her destination she sweatdroped when she saw Renji and Rukia fighting

"I am simply not hungry, _lieutenant Abarai."_ Rukia replied simply, partially turning in her chair to face the him currently standing outside the holding cells, and Renji twitched.

"What, dammit?" Renji growled. "You got a problem with me being a lieutenant?"

"No, not particularly," said Rukia innocently. "Do your best, _lieutenant!_ You're strong, _lieutenant!_ Your eyebrows are weird, _lieutenant!"_

Before Renji answered Hinata broke in

" well I see you two having a fun time I'll come later " Hinata said before turning around to the exit

" wait! " Rukia shouted Hinata stopped and looked at her with a questioning look. Rukia have Renji a glare as if saying leave.

Renjis eye twitched, " oh so you wanna talk to her and not me! Alright its fine by me!" Renji stomped his way to the exit " maybe you can get her to eat " he said to Hinata before he left. Now all was left is silence.

" so I'll take that that you aren't eating your food? " hinata broke the silence. Rukia ignored her answer " am I got be executed? "

"Im not going to let that to happen, Rukia," said Hinata she won't let her friend die for a stupid reason she must have had a reason do it she won't let them lay a finger on her


End file.
